


Red on Top

by Kizaito_Hiruma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm Sorry, Not too much, Philippines snaps, Slight politics, Talks about Marawi, This was rushed, Very OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizaito_Hiruma/pseuds/Kizaito_Hiruma
Summary: Everyone, seated by region at the table, has a little stand where they can display their flags during world meetings. Today, the flag of the Philippines was a little... unusual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important fact for understanding this fic: the flag of the Philippines is usually on its blue side. Blue on top means the country is at peace. Red on top means war. This plot bunny hopped on me when my economics teacher asked us how we, people who live in the northern parts of the country, preserve our independence. Please understand that Marawi is involved.

The presence of a flag at the table during a world meeting can say a lot. If it's there, the personification of the nation, or simply the Nation, is present and attending. If it's missing, the Nation is absent. If it looks different, something has happened. Sometimes, a Nation can get confused and put it upside down, through the middle, or just the wrong way in general. 

That usually isn't the case with the countries in Southeast Asia. They're not super close, but they are close enough to have some kind of influence on each other. One of those influences is their flags. They make sure it's placed on the stand properly, thanks to the Philippines. His flag had different meanings, depending on which color was on top of his flag. There were a few days, a long time ago, were he did accidentally place the flag upside down.

Today was not one of those days.

Today, the man arrived late, a quirk he's had for a while, placed his flag on the stand, and flopped on the table. He looked disheveled, like he had rushed everything. His hair was a little messy. His uniform was alright, but his sleeves were a little crumpled. His flag was upside down, the red on top. 

"Hey.. Philippines-san.." Japan says nervously, "your flag.." The other southeastern countries shake their heads.

America ignores them and hopes this was simply an accident.

"Phils, bro. Your flag's upside down." He says worriedly, then attempts to lighten the mood, "I bet you had * _lambanog_ yesterday!"

The Philippines groans in response. "I'd still be drinking now if that was the case."

"But your flag is upside down."

"Your point?" The tanned Asian man growled. Malaysia starts murmuring under his breath. America is thinking of a way to turn the situation around. The silence is thick as the meeting is suddenly paused.

"It's Marawi." Indonesia says, breaking the silence, "Phils has been drained since Marawi's being screwed up." 

Spain starts breathing quickly, but no other sound was made.

Philippines turns to Indonesia, wearing a look that says both "what the fuck, bro" and "thank you, i'm tired". He finally lifts his head off the table and takes a deep breath.

"Well then, let's continue with our meeting! What's the topic for today?" He announces enthusiastically. The rest of the countries turn away, desperately thinking for something stupid to discuss about. Wars within the country, wars among his people, war being so close was a sensitive topic for the Philippines. Many of the attending countries were thinking of something, some were thinking about the ongoing "event" that's been dominating the news concerning the Philippines. One was stupid enough to continue to talk about it.

"How about a way to resolve the little battle in Mindanao?"

Everyone turned to see who said it. Brunei looked calm but somewhat worried. The Philippines was not happy with the idea, dismissing the topic as inappropriate. Brunei slams her hand on the table.

"Do you think I'm kidding here?" She yells. "You've been holding it for days, maybe even weeks, you've been bottling up these things that affect the whole of your southern regions-"

"Brunei.." He growls, "Keep out of this."

"How can I? You've been lashing out at us recently and I've seen you covered in bandages for the past few days. You've been hiding in your country then you come back looking like a patient just discharged from a hospital?"

"I was fighting on the front lines!"

The two are arguing back and forth. Spain has been holding in his own words while Mexico has moved beside Spain, hoping he wouldn't explode from whatever he was feeling. He watched as his brother throws whatever he can grab in his thoughts at Brunei as she tries to reason with him. The other countries were tense and silent, blending in to the background. America, Japan, and the rest of the southeastern countries were trying to peacefully end the argument, their efforts futile. Eventually, Malaysia joined in, arguing against the Philippines. England got up to leave. No one really understands what's going on. It's a serious topic, but everyone's been keeping their heads down, refusing to enter what seems to be a family argument.

"I'm not going to stand around, waiting for your people to stop shooting each other."

"I'm already doing something about this."

"Brunei and I want to help."

The Philippines snaps. "JUST GO AWAY. I'M ALREADY DOING SOMETHING ABOUT THIS. DID YOU THINK I'M KEEPING YOU OUT BECAUSE IT'S SMALL??"

"Phil-"

"I'M KEEPING YOU OUT BECAUSE IT ISN'T SMALL. MY PEOPLE ARE AT WAR. I'M AT WAR. I FLIPPED THE FLAG OF THE **MALACAÑANG PALACE."

The Philippines slams his head on the table, stands up, then slams his hand on the table. His breathing is uneven as he started shouting all his sentences.

"I KEPT TELLING MYSELF I'LL BE FINE,THAT I KEPT MY GUN IN HAND, I WENT IN TO BATTLE WITH THE ***APF, I SHOT MY OWN PEOPLE."

"We just wan-"

"Just shut up, you damn fucker-"

"EMILIO JOSE ANDRES, YOUR LANGUAGE." Spain snaps.

"I TOLD YOU, EMILIO IS FINE"

"I NAMED YOU."

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE."

"YOUR BROTHER DID. I VISITED TWICE."

"I'M GROWN UP NOW, FUCK YOU ****'TAY"

"LANGUAGE."

Spain now drags the Philippines outside, leaving behind Mexico to explain the whole situation. The rest of the countries make excuses to leave the room.

**

* * *

 

The two had calmed down enough to talk properly, the Philippines wiping off tears he didn't know leaked and Spain internally screaming at the realization he yelled at his former colony/son. He decides it's time to act fatherly even though it's multiple centuries late.

"Emilio, you're tired right now. You did the right thing in letting everything out, but you have to yell at a wall."

"I know.."

"You have to apologize when we get back, okay?"

"I know."

Spain nods his head. He wishes he could have helped him in his current problem, but he bites back any attempt of helping. They both get up and head back to the room as the younger bows his head, ashamed of his earlier actions.

* * *

Brunei was crying as Malaysia comforted her. Mexico was explaining everything to everyone. The whole room was a mess. Everyone seemed drained even if they weren't directly involved. The door opens and the two Nations come back in. The Philippines apologizes and hugs Brunei, who hugs him back, croaking out strings of 'you idiot' and 'don't say that again'. The conference is then ended immediately, everyone streaming out to leave quickly.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now ** before one of the line things. This alternate ending continues from there.
> 
> Happy Buwan ng Wika, mga kapwang manunulat at magbabasa!

The Philippines was dragged outside, kicking and screaming. Spain tried to hold on to his struggling son but he was getting tired. He finally let go when they made it out the door.

"Emilio, you know better than to use harsh words with your siblings." Spain said, slightly stressing the "siblings".

"I don't want to hear that from you," Philippines said, turning away bitterly, "You called me _Indio_  for centuries. You couldn't even find India!"

Spain placed his hand on his heart and held his shirt tightly. Philippines's words stung him. One of the things Spain hated hearing was his history with the Philippines. The Asian stood up to leave.

"This is my country's freedom at stake. Don't get involved."

* * *

The next day was normal for all countries, but there was a severe lack of the Philippines being annoying or the Southeast Asian countries complaining about said annoyingness. Spain grew worried and searched the internet for anynews concerning the Philippines. A few headlines with the same message confirmed his fears.

"STRANGE MAN CLAIMING TO BE THE PHILIPPINES CHANGES THE FLAG"

"PHILIPPINE FLAGS ALL OVER MANILA FOUND UPSIDE DOWN"

"MAN CONFIRMED TO BE A GOVERMENT OFFICIAL CHAGES THE FLAG"

 Spain sighed anxiously.

 

* * *

 

 Philippines sat down on his seat in the Malacañang Palace. The president, Rodrigo Duterte, eyed him a bit before speaking, deciding on what would stress him out less.

"Amang Bayan, anymore and you will wear yourself out. You might even expose yourself."

Philippines just nodded his head. He could feel his citizens' reactions and it tired him out more than usual. He felt a few more of his citizens panicking.

"Rody," a tired but anxious tone, "get the press."

"Amang Bayan, you can't be shown on national television."

"Just get me the press. They'll think I'm a government official making an announcement."

Duterte nodded, unsure of his Nation's choice. He decided to have the announcement made the next morning. He could tell his fatherland was taking drastic measures and this was only the beginning. The country and the Nation were both on edge, but the Nation was cracking. People who didn't care, people who pretended to care, people who actually cared. Everyone is just the same. They aren't doing much. 

"I am the Philippines. This is for my people." The Nation murmured under his breath. He repeated this over and over again, the mantra solidifying his decision. Retreating in to his room in the Malacañang Palace, he glanced at a photo frame on his desk. A recent photo of him, Spain, and all the former Spanish colonies. He took the frame and threw it to the ground, glass shattering upon impact. 

"He brought this upon me. I will end this war."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes
> 
> Indio - derogatory word for Filipino, synonymous with idiot  
> Amang Bayan - Father land

**Author's Note:**

> *lambanog: a coconut based alcoholic drink. Don't drink this stuff without dilluting it. It's dangerous.  
> **Malacañang Palace: The Philippine White House  
> ***AFP: Armed Forces of the Philippines  
> ****'Tay: short for tatay; father
> 
> I'm sorry if this looks rushed, because it was rushed. It originally was supposed to be a multi-chapter story about a mysterious man who claims to be the Philippines flipping all the flags. If you believe there was a better way to set this, please let me know. I'll edit this to make it better.


End file.
